A Loss of Cursed Wings
by Roe Dusk
Summary: Kael is a Shinra scientist in his 20s, and the third most powerfull scientist at Shinra. An experiment in character relations to start, eventually Kael will end up Shinra's head scientist and change the survival rate a bit. OC warning for those who care.
1. Scene 1: Kael

Scene one:

An introduction to Kael as a character, basically.

Sorry, but I can't find any other logical way to post it except scene by scene.

* * *

**Kael**

Kael rolled over violently and smashed his hand down on the snooze button of the alarm clock... which wasn't ringing. He groaned and glanced at the time. 4:30.

He blinked, then sat up abruptly. Scrambling to his feet, he pulled out a long sleeved shirt and a pair of pants. Changing as though he were late, he fumbled on the counter for his cardkey, and stuffed it into his labcoat pocket. He grabbed a bagel out of the basket on his table and held it in his mouth as he threw the labcoat on and tied his blue sash firmly around his waist. He crammed a pair of square sunglasses onto his nose as he rushed out the door. Pausing only long enough to lock the door behind him, he hurried down the deserted hallways to the science department, swiping his cardkey to open a small door on the left side of the hallway.

He flicked on the light and, with three quick steps, was in the center of the room. He slipped sideways into his swivel chair and slid along the edge of his desk, stopping in front of his computer. He turned it on and checked the time. 4:40.

Kael sat back in his chair with a smile, "Ten minutes huh? Not bad."

* * *


	2. Scene 2: A Typical Day

Scene 2:

First character from the game comes in.

I promise, this is the shortest post I will ever do.

* * *

**A Typical Day**

The day had started off like most normal days, with paperwork.

Then he had a training match with Angeal! Zack couldn't help it as he bounced down the hallway, a grin plastered to his face, it was good to get out of that chair. The SOLDIER 2nd Class hurried towards the gym to change before meeting Angeal in the VR room.

Then he came to a sudden halt.

Was that a Shinra scientist he had just seen sliding down the banister?

* * *


	3. Scene 3: A Human Scientist

Scene 3:

The rest of the Scene 2, but it just wouldn't have been the same if I hadn't ended it there.

* * *

**A Human Scientist**

Feeling the need to check if Professor Hojo had finally lost it, Zack hurried down the stairs he'd seen the white shape descend.

When he got to the bottom, he found a man in a lab coat at the base of the stairs, lying where he had fallen and laughing.

Zack's first thought was; Shinra had a scientist that could laugh about falling off a banister? His next thought was that his mentor would not approve of this man's behavior because it was against the rules to slide down the banisters. Wait, was it?

Zack shook himself and walked over, "Hey, are you ok?" He held out a hand to the scientist.

The strange man looked up in surprise, then beamed, "Thank you." He took the offered hand and Zack pulled him to his feet. Studying the man's face, Zack was surprised his eyes were still laughing. The effect was contagious, and Zack couldn't help but smile broadly back at him.

"What were you doing?" he asked.

The scientist shrugged, "Haven't you ever wanted to slide down a banister?" He smiled again, "I just finally decided to do it." He turned around to look for a pair of sunglasses on the floor. Bending over to pick them up, he continued, "And when I fell off… well, it was just so ridiculous, I couldn't stop laughing." He turned back, putting his sunglasses on, beaming at Zack.

Zack decided he liked this guy, about as strongly as he was repulsed by Professor Hojo. The SOLDIER held out his hand to the young scientist, "I'm Zack. Zack Fair. SOLDIER 2nd class."

The scientist smiled and clapped his hand into Zack's, shaking it firmly once, "I'm Kael Ren, recently escaped from the Science Department." He shrugged, "Though I will have to go back eventually." He brought Zack's wrist up to his face and scrutinized his watch. Then he shrugged and put Zack's arm back down, "Oh well. I've got time." His eyes twinkled when he straightened back up, and Zack could only shake his head while smiling.

"Maybe you should get a watch?" The SOLDIER suggested, laughter creeping into his voice.

Kael laughed outright, "I probably should." He blinked at Zack, smiling, "Where were you off too?"

Zack pointed back up the stairs behind him with his thumb, "I have to go get changed, then meet with my mentor for a training session."

Kael cocked his head, "As long as my free time holds out, may I come watch?"

"Absolutely," Zack assured him as he started towards the gym.

Kael fell into step beside him, "Bet you didn't think there were any human scientists in Shinra, did you?"

Zack stumbled, but Kael wasn't calling him on it. His new friend seemed to be sharing his view, making a sour face, then laughing. Zack shrugged, "I don't know the department well enough to make a guess."

Kael's laughter ebbed mildly, "Trust me, you never want to."


	4. Scene 4: Fear and First Impressions

Scene 4:

I have decided Angeal has an aversion to scientists of any sort.

I'm not sure how to break it up, any suggestions on making it easier to read I will try to incorporate. Thank you.

* * *

**Fear and First Impressions**

After Zack changed, the two young man chatted all the way to the VR room.

Looking ahead, Zack saw the figure of his mentor up ahead, almost to the door. "Angeal!" he called, waving wildly.

The SOLDIER 1st class turned towards the voice, and smiled, pausing to wait for him to catch up. Zack sprinted over, leaving Kael to follow his example a few seconds later.

Zack skidded to a stop just short of running Angeal over, but didn't straighten, remaining in his energetic stance. "What are we going to do today?" He asked expectantly.

Angeal laughed appreciatively at Zack's enthusiasm, "I thought we'd run another simulation today, let you loosen up a bit after the long shift in your office."

"Yes!" Zack pumped the air with his fist happily.

It was then that Angeal noticed the white clad teen standing next to Zack. He tensed, and his eyes looked at the scientist in question.

Noticing his mentor's gaze, Zack straightened, smiling, and held out his arm to indicate Kael, "This is Kael. I ran into him in the hallway on my way here. He's really cool, and he was wondering if he could watch my training session."

Kael was smiling back at him, "But not literally ran into each other." He turned to Zack fully, and shrugged, "I do that sometimes."

They smiled at each other and turned back to Angeal.

Zack was surprised to see his mentor remaining somber.

"Kael Ren," Angeal said quietly, "Don't you have duties you should be attending to?"

Zack wondered at Angeal's reaction. The usually agreeable SOLDIER 1st class, who couldn't see anything wrong with young SOLDIER cadets watching Zack's training, seemed hesitant to allow Kael.

Kael had also sombered at Angeal's statement, and studied the 1st respectfully. "I do not believe so," He said quietly, "This is my free period, after all."

Angeal mildly inclined his head, sill not looking pleased.

Kael smiled sadly at him, and considered how he could unoffensively pull out of watching. He was worried about the pained way Angeal regarded him, but couldn't make it too obvious Angeal was the reason he'd left, or it would distract Zack, so…

Suddenly, a young black haired lab assistant came running up to the threesome. "KAEL!" She cried, staggering to a stop, breathing hard, but her words kept coming in a rush. "I'm so glad I found you! And I know you're on break. And I'm sorry. But you've got to come quick. It's…!" She threw her hands out helplessly, "It's on fire!"

"What!" Kael gasped. Turning quickly to Zack, he held out his hands in apology, "If we get this solved in time, I'll try to come back and watch. I promise. But this is an emergency!" He turned to the lady, and they ran off back down the hallway she had come. Zack could hear Kael's fading voice ask, "How bad is it?"

Turning his head a little to look at his mentor, Zack saw Angeal watching Kael leave, his eyes widening. The younger SOLDIER turned his whole body to face his mentor, who noticed and glanced at him.

At Zack's questioning look, Angeal shrugged, "He has good work ethic." He turned to wards the VR room, "We should seek to emulate him." Pushing the door operation switch, he glanced back at Zack with a smile, "Shall we begin?


	5. Scene 5: Fire in the Lab

Scene 5:

In which we find out why "it's" on fire, and meet Reno.

* * *

**Fire in the Lab**

"How could it possibly be on fire?" Kael asked as the two scientists hurried down the corridor, "It isn't even plugged in!"

"We're not sure, sir," The lab assistant replied, "It's just most definitely in flames now."

"Technology shouldn't do that," Kael said helplessly, "What could I have done wrong!" He accidentally bumped into a passing Turk in his hurry. "Sorry," he said, turning back to wave his apology, but not really seeing them. "Was it just spontaneous?" he asked the woman, turning back, "Was there any warning at all?"

"Hey!" the red-headed Turk complained, turning to follow them.

"There wasn't," the lab assistant replied breathlessly, "It just made a weird noise, then burst into flame."

"Hey! You think you can get away with running into me, just because you're a scientist?" the red-head demanded as he followed them, "You're not that special. I'm Reno, of the Turks. Are you even listening to me?"

Kael turned to turned to face him, hurrying backwards now, "Can you chase me down and get angry later? I don't have time for this now."

Reno blinked as the scientist turned back and hurried over to a door on the right hand side of the hallway, where he swiped a card through the card reader. The door opened, and Reno stepped back involuntarily as smoke snaked out the top of the doorway. Inside, aids were rushing around crazily, searching through lab notes and trying to put out the fire. Kael and the aid rushed into this chaos headlong, with Reno cautiously following.

On the lab counter in the center of the room, a complicated piece of equipment sat, spiting flames out of it's right side and it's center. A brown haired man in his 30s came over to Kael with a clipboard. "Sir, we've reviewed the data, and could find no reason for this development," the man shrugged helplessly, "We're double checking everything, but…"

"It doesn't make any sense," Kael complained, "To start such a violent flame, there should be a massive input of energy. I could understand if I'd miscalculated and it overloaded while running. But… It wasn't even plugged in! Where did that energy come from?"

"Looks pretty bad in here," Reno observed, "You think you could use any help?"

"Thank you for the offer," Kael replied, turning to him, "But I think we've got it…" he blinked in surprise, "covered?"

He could see it, standing behind the Turk, something was moving. Reno felt something behind him in the same moment and spun.

"The processor's right behind your shoulder!" Kael called to him hurriedly and Reno moved.

Seconds later, his arm was elbow deep in the chest wiring of a Shinra robot. The room was silent as Reno pulled out the core processor with a twist of his wrist, the clawed hand that had been reaching for him loosing to gravity and falling in jerky motions.

"Man, Professor," Reno quipped shakilly, "Give a guy some warning." Kael held out a hand for the processor, which Reno handed over happily.

"A detection shielded attack robot…" Kael muttered after studying it for a fes seconds, "Why is Hojo letting something like this wander the halls? It could have hurt someone!" He threw the processor unit at the robot in disgust and turned away.

Reno watched in mild amusement as the tiny projectile caused the robot to overbalance and fall woodenly backwards. When he turned back, Kael was inspecting the machinery on the counter, which some of the aids with fire extinguishers had managed to put out.

Looking at the impact section, Kael nodded and straightened. "Ladies and Gentlemen! We have our answer." He pulled a small metal shell out of the hole with tweezers. "Our invisible friend shot a tiny impact missal into our project. Which exploded and set it on fire. We did nothing at all." He smiled, "I'm sure that was quite enough excitement for one day, so, now that we know what went wrong, we can wait to fix our prototype till tomorrow."

Nodding at a worried looking radiation shielding specialist, he continued, "The shell we created was sufficient to take the brunt of the impact, and only a few of the components around the impact area were damaged. The rest of the instrument's fireproofing survived the much less dramatic head of the fire itself and the rest of the machine remains intact."

After a pause, a cheer went up from the assembled scientists, who started to clean up and file out of the lab. Kael turned to the 30 year old scientist, "Lock up for me, will you?" The other scientist nodded, and, after thanking him, Kael turned to leave the room.

Reno followed him out of the lab and down the hall a little ways, catching up as he stopped to open another door. "Hey," the Turk said quietly, "Thanks for helping me out back there."

Kael smiled at him and nodded, "Don't mention it." He walked over to his desk and sat down.

Reno trailed after him into the room and looked around. Then his eyes widened. The room was full of sleek, compact technology. The Turk started to wander around the room, barely trying to disguise his interest.

Kael watched him walk around calmly.

"What is this stuff?" Reno asked as he passed the fourth set of shelves.

"I do a lot of my own tinkering in here," Kael explained, standing, "Without the assistants or deadlines I have in the lab. it's my hobby, I guess you could say. And having everything so compact helps in some of my experiments."

Reno stopped three shelves down, "Woah!" He picked up a sleek, silver colored, rifle shaped object.

Kael meandered over as he was looking at it.

"This doesn't look like lab equipment," the Turk murmured, looking the object over. He turned to Kael, smiling impishly, "What does it do?"

Kael gave him a serious look, then smiled back, "How about I show you?"


	6. Scene 6: Back to the VR Room

Scene 6:

Wrap up of the first day, though I'm not sure if Scene 1 is in that day, or just a semi-regular occurrence.

* * *

**Back to the VR Room**

After setting up the portable VR Hologram Projector and giving Reno a quick demonstration, Kael put the device away and locked up for the rest of the day. The Turk and the scientist parted ways at the door, Reno going left to report in at his next patrol shift, and Kael right, back towards the VR room.

In the hallway, he hesitated, unwilling to interrupt Angeal's concentration with his presence. Backtracking, he slipped into the observation deck, standing in the back, where he could see the monitoring screens, but not be seen from the VR room itself.

Watching Zack was exhilarating. The SOLDIER 2nd class was truly exceptional. Kael wondered mildly when he would get promoted, and if anyone would bother to tell him.

Looking over at another monitor, Kael smiled; Angeal was standing on a rooftop, one of the computer's safe spots, so the virtual attackers wouldn't be able to catch him off guard while Zack was supposed to be the one training. It was amusing, though, to see the virtual enemies gathering around the base of the building, just waiting for him to leave the safety of the rooftop.

Turning back to the monitor displaying Zack, Kael let the action draw him in.

After a few moments, he sighed and leaned back, "That looks like fun."

Then he blinked and smiled, "Though I bet it's more fun with two."


	7. Scene 7: Benefits of a High Station

Scene 7:

Honestly, one of the first scenes of Kael I had was of him and Reno in a VR room fighting SOLDIER back to back. So I have to get them there somehow.

* * *

**Benefits of a High Station**

The next day, after carefully reviewing the Turks' mission and patrol schedules, Kael sought out Reno during his afternoon patrol shift.

Going into the Sector 8 area with a bag of snack food he bought at the Sector 7 marketplace did the trick. Kael had barely even started a bag of chips when Reno came walking down an alleyway and noticed him.

Waving casually at the scientist, who waved back, the Turk came over to walk beside him. "Hey, professor," he offered by way of greeting, "What brings you to this part of town?"

Kael laughed, "It's between where I was and where I'm going." He ate another chip, than held out the bag to Reno, who took a few.

A few steps further, they came to a railing overlooking the center of Sector 8. Kael paused there to sit on a crate, while Reno leaned over the railing, keeping watch over the central area and munching on the chips.

"Actually," Kael admitted, "I came out here hoping to talk to you."

"Really?" Reno replied, straightening, "What for?"

"What do you say tonight, after all the SOLDIER are finished with training, the two of us run a simulation together?"

Reno turned to glance at Kael's face, and saw the scientist wasn't joking. He leaned sideways against the railing, "I don't know. You see, we could get in serious trouble… breaking into a place like that…"

"I have clearance," Kael told him, smiling as he held up his cardkey.

After a moment, Reno smiled back, "You're on, professor.

* * *


	8. Scene 8: A Common Misunderstanding

Scene 8:

Apparently Reno is in trouble a lot at this point.

* * *

**A Common Misunderstanding**

Rude was walking down the VR hallway after hours, having just got off a patrol shift, when he heard a noise coming from one of the room. Curious, he let himself into the observation deck.

Then he let out a short sigh: Reno was in the VR room, attacking virtual monsters and defending the back of a teen scientist. Rude shook his head and left the observation deck, walking around to the VR room door to meet Reno as he walked out.

Shortly, the door opened and the two teens emerged, chatting happily.

"That was fun!" Kael was exclaiming as Reno nodded in agreement, "I'm glad we started on that low a level though. I was useless enough as it was."

Reno started shaking his head, then they spotted Rude standing there looking at them unhappily.

"Hey partner, it's cool" Reno said weakly at Rude's look.

"I hope you two have an… explanation," Rude said with his arms crossed.

Reno stepped back a little, then turned to Kael and shrugged apologetically, "eh?"

Kael pulled his cardkey out of his pocket and held it out for Rude to see, "We do have room clearance, if that's what you mean."

"Hm," Rude replied unhappily.

"Come on partner," Reno said quietly, "He's cool. We just wanted to try out a little group training is all."

Rude looked at Reno, then ducked his head, "Then was this… your idea?"

Reno looked taken aback and Kael quickly said, "No, it was mine."

Rude relaxed a little at that, and nodded.

Reno gave him a surprised look, "That was your complaint? You thought I talked him into getting me in there?"

Rude shifted from foot to foot a little, "Yes."

Reno threw his hands up over his head, "Wha…? How could you think that Partner?"

Rude cleaned his throat a little and avoided looking at his partner.

Kael decided to come to Rude's rescue. "Did you say he's your partner?" he asked quickly.

"Yep," Reno said, turning to him. He held both arms out sideways to indicate Rude, "This is Rude, the best partner." Turning to Rude with a nod, he gestured at Kael with one hand, the other in his pocket, "This is Kael. He's a scientist here, but he's got lots of free time because he isn't assigned many projects."

Kael smiled, "Pleased to meet you."

Rude nodded respectfully at him, "Likewise."

Reno started to walk away with the other two following. "I've already invited Kael to lunch tomorrow," The redhead decided abruptly. He turned to Rude, "Are you coming?"

Kael and Rude blinked at him in surprise. Then Kael smiled and shrugged in agreement, and Rude nodded, "Yes."


	9. Scene 9: Comrades Meet

Scene 9:

Socializing in the cafeteria.

* * *

**Comrades Meet**

Zack looked over the offerings for lunch. He was tempted to order the chips, but reminded himself he had to eat healthy. "I'll have the turkey sandwich and a salad please," he told the lady behind the counter.

"Mmm… That sounds good. May I have that too?" A familiar voice said from beside him.

Zack turned to see Kael next to him in the lunchline.

"Hallo Zack," Kael said smiling, "It's good to see you."

"Kael!" Zack exclaimed happily, a smiling back. They picked up their food and moved out of the way of the rest of the line.

"I didn't see you come back yesterday," Zack said as they walked towards the tables, "I hope… I mean…" he struggled in embarrassment, lowering his voice, "Angeal's not usually like that, sorry."

"Oh, no" Kael said quickly, "I did catch the end of your exercise."

Zack's perked back up, "Really? I didn't see you, so I thought,"

Kael smiled, "Hey, don't worry about it. I didn't want to interrupt, so I watched from the observation deck." He shrugged, "I was going to catch you at the end, when you came out. But, you were in such a rush to get to your next job, I just didn't feel right calling out to you just to say 'hi.'"

Zack shook he head, "I would have been happy to stop and say 'hi' to you."

"But it wouldn't have been right," Kael stressed, grinning, "Surely your mentor would have frowned on it."

Zack smiled, "That's true." He glanced around the cafeteria, then sighed; he'd forgotten Kensel was on a mission.

"No place to sit?" Kael asked, as though reading him mind, "Come sit with us." The scientist indicated a table in the back of the room, by the windows.

Zack gave the table's two black suited occupants a curious look, "Woah. How long have you known the Turks?"

"Since yesterday," Kael replied honestly, "Only shortly after meeting you." Coming up next to the table, Kael turned to the Turks, "Do you mind if Zack sits with us?"

"No," Reno drawled, "The more, the merrier, I say." Rude just shook his head.

"Thanks," Kael said gratefully as he sat down.

Zack followed suit, sitting next to Kael, in the seat across from Reno. Rude got up to get his food, relieved of table guard-duty.

Reno gave their salads a dubious look, "You trying to tell me that's food? Come on, Kael, what happened, suddenly want to match?"

Kael laughed easily, "No, I just didn't know there were turkey sandwiches. Then I heard Zack order one and it sounded like a good idea. I already knew I was getting a salad."

Reno shrugged, "I can't say I understand." He turned his attention to his own plate, steak with a side or potato chips, "Now this is a meal."

Just then Rude returned with a plate or ravioli. Reno stared at his partner's plate as Rude sat. The older Turk had just picked up his fork when Reno asked incredulously, "What is that?"

Rude lowered his fork and blinked at Reno, "Ravioli…"

"Stuffed pasta," Zack offered helpfully.

Reno ignored him, "At least tell me there's meat in it."

Rude shook his head, "Tomatoes. Broccoli. Lettuce. With a little cheese."

Reno groaned and looked away.

"Mmm," Kael murmured, swallowing a mouthful of turkey, "That sounds even better than the salad."

Rude nodded and took a bite of the Ravioli.

"Man. How can you eat that?" Reno asked.

"I like it," Rude told him calmly.

"But…" the redheaded Turk began.

"Your steak's getting cold," Kael reminded him.

"What? Dang!" Reno turned his attention to his steak, cutting it into bite sized pieces before eating it.

Kael saw this and raised an eyebrow, Rude caught his curious look and shook his head. _Ok, _Kael thought, _Not a safe topic._

He turned to Zack, "When you were in the simulation yesterday, at one point you were jumped while putting your sword away. Why didn't you just swing your sword back out instead of sheathing it and spinning away before redrawing it?"

Zack's face lit up at this topic, "I couldn't see them very well, so I didn't want to risk missing them, or worse, having them crush my sword into my back. So I made sure I didn't have the blade pointing at myself and spun away to get a batter view of them."

"What?" Reno exclaimed, "What if someone was waiting for you to do just that so they could have jumped you from behind once you turned? You should have drawn your sword while spinning, even if you kept it flat as you did so to protect your back."

"But if I'd done that…" Zack protested, and the debate began. Reno and Zack went back and forth, debating mob fighting tactics. Rude watched them thoughtfully, nodding every now and then at a comment that particularly struck him.

Kael couldn't help but grin at their enthusiasm, it just showed how important fighting was to their lives. To think, Zack had been shocked he even knew Turks barely 5 minutes ago.

Then Kael noticed they had set up the napkins in a frontal attack position, but had the salt and pepper shakers waiting to ambush the steak the instant it attacked. His train of thought was broken, and he cracked up laughing.


	10. Scene 10: First Time Since the Past

Scene 10

Note: "Red" is a nickname for an existing character, but is not Nanaki/Red XIII

* * *

**First Time Since the Past**

A couple of days later, Reno was pulling Rude after him through the hallway. "Come on, partner. It'll be fun."

"But… I…" Rude protested.

"You worry to much," Reno told him, turning to knock on the lab room door. After a few seconds, the door slid open and Kael looked out.

"Oh, Reno. Rude. Good morning," Kael smiled and stood back to let them come in.

"Hey, professor," Reno began immediately, hand still on Rude's arm to keep him from leaving, "Could we perhaps do another one of those simulations later today?"

Kael blinked in surprise. Looking from the redhead to his obviously hesitant senior partner, the scientist sighed inwardly. He smiled, and turned to his desk, "I'm sure I could do that, you both want to?" He opened his schedule on the desk and turned back to them, "When do you two have time?"

Reno came over immediately, but more importantly, Rude came over without Reno's insistence and, hesitantly, suggested a few times from his own schedule. They set up a time later that night, then Rude reminded Reno he had to get to his patrol shift. Reno cursed and the two hurried away.

Kael sat down at his computer to reserve the simulation room at that time, just in case anyone wandered in randomly at that late an hour.

Completing that, he sat back with a relaxed sigh. Reno has sought him out and asked him to work with him again, not just for him and Rude to have a go. And Zack now greeted him in the hallway when they passed each other. For the first time since joining Shinra, he'd made new friends.

Kael closed his eyes, savoring the feeling, "I'd almost forgotten how nice it is to spend time with friends." He opened his eyes, looking at the Shinra symbol over the door and smiled sadly, "What about you Red? Have you forgotten?"

* * *


	11. Scene 11: Another Misunderstanding

Scene 11

I'm not sure if Tseng is Turk director at the moment, so I wrote it as though he wasn't, but was still 2nd in command.

* * *

**Another Misunderstanding**

Tseng bid SOLDIER director Lazard good night and closed the office door behind him. Walking briskly down the darkened after-hours hallway, Tseng absentmindedly straightened the papers in his manila folder as he carefully analyzed the SOLDIER accommodations. It wasn't often he was in this part of the building, and certainly never without a mass of SOLDIER rushing about. Without the Shinra army andcadets wandering around, it looked like an immensely efficient department.

Tseng sighed inwardly and reminded himself that SOLDIER could not afford to be as selective in admission as the Turks were, so they couldn't have their success rate.

He straightened, businesslike, accepting his own chastisement. At least the department was held to as strict and rigorous a schedule as the Turks, sometimes even more so. That would, at least, ensure that all ranked SOLDIER acquired the necessary respect for orders…

It was then that he heard a crash coming from the VR room.

_Jinxed it… _Tseng thought tiredly and walked over to investigate. _Who would be using the VR room after-hours? Cadets? _Tseng reached out to press the door open button. Their antics reminded him of someone.

The door slid open.

_I will have to ensure that they aren't here without permission. _

* * *

There was a loud bang as the last enemy in the room self-destructed just as Reno struck it.

Rude raised an arm to shield his face from the flash and, so, didn't have enough warning as the exclaiming Reno was blown backwards into him. "Oof," Rude exclaimed as the force of the impact sent him crashing backwards.

Kael spun to see Rude crashing down towards him, and wondered if he could dodge in time. _Whatever, _He sighed.

*Thud*

And the threesome were in a pile on the floor.

Standing in the doorway, hand still on the opening mechanism, Tseng just stared.

* * *

"Ow," Reno stated, after the simulation shut down.

He Tilted his head back and saw Tseng. "Oh. Hey Tseng," he drolled, drawing everyone's attention to the newcomer. He sat up and stood as Rude struggled to rise. "What brings you here?" the red-headed Turk continued as Rude helpfully pulled Kael to his feet and dusted him off by way of apology.

_It had to be Reno…_Tseng thought, but did not allow himself to sigh as Kael thanked Rude and assured him an apology wasn't necessary. "I was in the area, after a meeting," Tseng replied, looking from Rude to Reno calmly, "Why are you here?"

Rude cleared his throat in embarrassment, but didn't show any shame. That was a good sign.

Reno dusted off his sleeves carelessly, "Training." He glanced at Tseng and saw his look, "Hey! I am!"

Rude nodded firmly, "We are here within regulations."

Kael's eyes widened as he realized Tseng was reacting the same way Rude had. He turned to Tseng, hand running nervously through his hair, "I'm sorry. I invited them here, to train with me, and I'm the one who booked this room. Should I have informed your superiors?"

Tseng took a closer look at the scientist.

Reno took that opportunity to step forward, "Tseng, this is Kael. He's a new friend of ours. He's in the science department, but he's cool."

Rude nodded in agreement.

Tseng filed away the name and face. Knowing Rude wouldn't have helped Reno take advantage of the scientist's clearance, he let the matter drop. "Pleased to make your acquaintance," he said shortly, "But I must take my leave now." He bowed slightly, and Kael bowed back. Then the dark haired Turk turned and left the room.

Reno slapped the straightening scientist on the back, much to Rude's alarm. "Man, I wish he'd seen you fight," Reno told Kael as the threesome left the room, "You know _everything_ about those monsters. And you even have some combat skills to back it up! Maybe you could even have joined the Turks."

Kael smiled and shook his head, "And have you same be all the time? No thank you. But tell me, Reno, are you always in trouble?"

Reno balked, "Not me!"

Rude coughed and Kael laughed.


	12. Scene 12: The Sendoff

Scene 12:

Reno is worried, but won't admit it to the extent of stating it directly. Plus the idea of Kael being sent in missions worked itself out in my head, so he can save Genesis.

* * *

**The Sendoff**

Reno and Rude left on a mission the next day, and Kael found himself without plans for a while. He was intrigued by the VR room, and spent his free time tinkering with the program-writing software. Happily, he was quick to grasp the basics. He hoped he would be able to apply them to the VR-gun, but for now he had managed to create and fine tune two scenarios in a manner of days.

6 days after their departure, Reno arrived in Kael's lab, startling him out of his project.

"Hey, professor," Reno said in greeting, "You miss me?"

Kael blinked in surprise, then beamed, "It's really good to see you, Reno."

Reno gave that comment a moment of surprised consideration before pressing on, "Are we going to get more training, you think? It works. And you're getting better."

Kael smiled, "I'm sorry Reno, but I can't train with you guys for a while. I'm going on a mission to Wutai as medical personnel."

Reno blinked, "They let you out?" Kael nodded, "Every now and then. I do have a VR related favor to ask of you, though."

"Yea?" Reno replied, curious.

Kael smiled sheepishly, "I wrote two simulations for the room, and I'm wondering if they run at all like the training simulations." He looked over at Reno, "Can I prescribe you 2 simulations in the VR room while I'm gone?"

"You can prescribe stuff?" Reno asked, causing Kael to hold up his cardkey again.

"I'm in the medical department as well," he told Reno, pointing to the symbol.

Reno leaned back, "If that's what the doctor ordered." He smiled, "Rude too. We've got…"

"I already have your schedules up," Kael told him and pointed to the screen.

Reno came around to lean over his shoulder and they debated when the Turks should be assigned their training runs. Kael gave in and allowed Reno to have them scheduled during SOLDIER work hours, so he could show off.

As Reno was leaving, he paused in the doorway and looked back, "Hey, professor."

"Yea?" Kael asked, turning back from his filing cabinet.

"A scientist would have to be pretty careful over there. Right?"

Kael faltered for a second, then smiled happily and nodded, "Right."


	13. Scene 13: Deployment

Scene 13:

This scene is where things start moving somewhere, a little bit. We learn Kael goes on missions to Wutai with some regularity during the war, and that he was originally in medical sciences.

I really like how the Squad 7 squad leader came out, but do not intend to use him in any scenes after this mission. I think it would taint his character if he turned out to have some pivotal part to play or just kept randomly getting dragged into the chaos Kael will end up in soon.

Please feel free to comment, suggest, flame, whatever. I'm not really sure the specific details of where this is going yet myself. I only have a vague idea.

* * *

**Deployment**

Four helicopters roared out of the sky to release their passengers on the rocky cliff top. This was as close as the helicopters could get to the target without being spotted. The SOLDIER inside grabbed their packs and clattered out of the transports. Once outside, they moved far enough away to allow for takeoff before beginning to mill around in search of their squad mates and squad leaders.

SOLDIER 1st class Angeal strode into the fringe of the jungle and placed his pack under a tree, only taking the mission clipboard back to the group with him. There, he found Zack and sent the SOLDIER 2nd class to put his own pack down by Angeal's. Turning from pointing out his pack, Angeal called out, "All squads, roll call. We need to know if anyone is missing now, so we don't worry when we are missing them later and spend unnecessary time looking for them."

The squad leaders all turned and organized their squads before taking an orderly attendance. While they were doing that, Zack returned to stand by his mentor's side.

Angeal greeted him, then turned back to the squads. "Squad 7, report."

"All present," the squad leader reported.

"Good," Angeal checked the squad seven members off his attendance sheet, then looked up at the squad leader. "Follow SOLDEIR 2nd class Fair under the fringe of the jungle. We will regroup there."

The squad acknowledged the order and Zack lead them into the trees, towards where he and Angeal's packs were.

"Squad 10," Angeal inquired, turning back to his clipboard.

"All present, sir."

Angeal nodded to show he heard and marked the squad 10 members as in attendance, "Follow Squad 7 and SOLDIER Fair." He flipped to the second page, "Squad 14?"

"We're all here sir."

"Excellent, follow SOLDIER Fair," Angeal checked off everyone in Squad 14 and was about to turn and follow when he realized he'd checked off "Medical Unit" at the bottom of the Squad 14. "Medical Unit?" He called quietly. How could they expect him to run this operation efficiently if they didn't tell him number and names of the unit they hadn't told him was coming during briefing?

"Here," a single voice responded cautiously.

Angeal turned towards the speaker, and froze at the sight of a white labcoat. It took him barely a second to catch himself and look up at the face of the scientist, who smiled faintly at him.

"Kael Ren," Angeal greeted in a carefully neutral voice.

Kael inclined his head by way of an answer.

Having collected himself, Angeal returned the nod, and flipped the mission packet closed. "For your own safety, professor, I would ask that you stay near the back of the party," the SOLDIER 1st class said, turning away, "We don't want you up front during an ambush."

Kael sighed silently as Angeal's back. Then he composed himself and nodded, "Thank you, sir."

Angeal glanced back at Kael and nodded curtly before setting off towards the rest of the group. Kael hoisted his own pack and followed.

The leader of Squad 7 was standing at the edge of the jungle, and Angeal paused on the way by, pulling him aside. "I want your squad to guard the rear, and…" he gestured at Kael, "Watch over our medical personal."

The squad leader nodded at Kael before turning back to Angeal, "Understood."

Angeal nodded at him and continued past, moving through the three squads to Zack's side.

The members of Squad 7 gathered around curiously as the squad leader shook hands with Kael.

The young scientist smiled at them, "My name is Kael Ren. I'm the medical personal for this mission. Please take care of me." He bowed.

The squad murmured in welcome and the squad leader put a hand on Kael's shoulder, "Don't worry about a thing, professor. Just let us protect you. That way you can better protect us."

Kael smiled and nodded, "Thank you, sir."

"Don't worry too much," the squad leader told the younger man warmly, "The most you'll have to worry about is a few scrapes and other hiking injuries. Once we're on the battlefield, we can take care of ourselves."

"Yes," Kael said, smiling, "Still, I will do my very best to ensure that every one of us returns home. I was specifically assigned to this mission for that very purpose."

The SOLDIERs blinked at him, startled. Then the other squads began to move. The squad leader clasped Kael's shoulder warmly, "Good speech kid. Let's move out." He turned to the squad, "Everyone! We're the rear guard! Let's go!"

Bemused, Kael watched him giving out orders in silence. Then he smiled slowly and allowed himself to be pulled over to the center of the column, as requested.

One final glance at the loose column and the squad leader nodded his approval, giving the order to move out.


	14. Scene 14: He's Also a Vet

Scene 14:

I really just wanted to get the information out there that Kael worked under Hojo and Hollander clearly, and why, without having to actually having to write about it happening. And I figured, Zack is always fun to talk to, why not tell Zack. I mean, I'm sure most people like Tseng and Angeal know anyway, and Reno wouldn't be having this conversation with him.

For people who don't know or don't remember, the title is a joke based off of Crisis Core, where Zack is "the puppy."

* * *

**He's Also a Vet**

Zack walked up in front with Angeal until the SOLDIER 1st decided to stop in a clearing for midday. Knowing he had more energy to burn than his mentor, Zack volunteered to backtrack and check on the squads while bringing the good news. Angeal agreed, and Zack set off just as the first few members of Squad 10 arrived at the clearing.

After sending the last few Squad 14 members on to the rest stop, Zack missteped on a root and slipped. Flinging his arm out as he tried to regain his balance, Zack smacked his forearm into a tree trunk and fell to the ground, banging his kneecap painfully.

"Ow," Zack stated, and winced as his kneecap bruised. A burning across his arm stopped him short of pushing himself up. He glanced down at his elbow, and saw a nasty looking scrape on the lower half of his arm.

"Ouch," the SOLDIER 2nd class said in reproach, addressing his elbow.

"Sir, are you ok?" a voice asked in alarm, and Zack looked up to see a SOLDIER from squad 7 had just come around a bend in the trail.

"I'm fine, it's just a little scrape," Zack said hurriedly, standing quickly and wincing as he held up his injured arm to show.

The SOLDIER didn't look convinced.

"Scrapes are never as serious as they look," Zack reassured him, "They just bleed a lot." He winced as he lowered his arm, "And hurt more than necessary."

The SOLDIER looked about to retort when a voice called out from around the bed, "Whose got a scrape?" Zack and the soldier both turned as a familiar figure in a labcoat and a blue sash came around the corner. "Tell me and I'll treat it."

"Kael!" Zack exclaimed happily and waved, wincing as his scraped elbow protested.

Kael dropped his bag to the ground and flipped open the pouch he has his first aid supplies in, "Next time think first, then wave with your uninjured arm."

Zack didn't even notice the sting as Kael wiped off his injury, "What are you doing here Kael? I didn't know you went on missions!"

Kael smiled at him before focusing once more on winding the bandage, "Sorry, I didn't think of it. I don't actually go on many missions. Only ones when they might need someone with the knowledge I gained working under those crazy old men, as well as medical knowledge." He tied the bandage securely and nodded in approval, "That should keep it from hurting if you need to use that arm. But don't use it unless you have to, got it?"

Zack glanced around and saw that the rest of the squad had either arrived and stopped to guard the medical scientist, or were just arriving. "We're stopping for midday at a clearing up ahead," he told them. The squad leader nodded and gave the order to move out.

Zack fell into step beside Kael, "By 'crazy old men' do you mean…?"

"Yea, I worked under both of them for a while," Kael told him, "Once they started experiments in human augmentation, like SOLDIER, I was transferred over from the medical department to decrease casualties."

"Ouch," Zack winced in sympathy.

Kael shrugged, "It didn't last long. You see, I was also transferred to be their physician. Shinra certainly didn't want their prize geniuses falling ill. But they didn't like any other scientist having any power over them. I was transferred to general medical soon after." He looked ahead of them thoughtfully, "You know, I believe it was shortly after I banned Hojo from his lab for overwork, and put Hollander on a diet."

Startled, Zack gave Kael a sharp look. The scientist looked back at him, smiling, but deadly serious. Zack clamped a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

"Are you ok?" Kael asked him innocently.

"Yep, fine," Zack replied in a strained voice, "Never been better."

Kael smiled at him and, thankfully, kept quiet the rest of the way to the rest stop.


	15. Scene 15: Good Day

This is the wrap up of the mission they've been on, hopefully keeping Angeal in character.

Angeal's lightheadedness is based on something that used to happen to me when I was painfully shy, so it really does happen.

Moved from bottom for clarity:

I don't know what to do now. The next thing I know that happens is the Mission to Wutai that Genesis and Hollander disappeared on. I don't really want that to happen immediately after this mission, because I'm planning to arrange for Kael to go on that one to, and it would be weird to have it immediately after he comes back from another mission...

Any ideas?

* * *

**Good Day**

Angeal was unconsciously alarmed by Zack's attachment to the scientist. His pupil did not seem to realize just how dangerous that man was. Having found the scientist while bringing squad 7 to the rest stop, Zack spent the whole midday break catching up. Angeal was relieved when they moved out again and Zack was once more up front, helping him clear the way, and the scientist was back with the rear guard.

After stopping that night, he found Zack and Kael trading ghost stories, and excused himself for that night because of a sudden lightheadedness. It worried him that the dizziness continued the next morning, but decided it must have been hunger when it abated shortly after breakfast and departure.

The target came into view a few hours later, and Angeal forgot about his earlier unease entirely. After giving the SOLDIERs their final orders, he and Zack set off on their mission while the others began the main assault. Barely an hour later, the SOLDIERs 1st and 2nd had retrieved the data they had been sent for while more or less clearing out the base. They headed for the front gate to regroup with the others. Any surviving Wutai troops had retreated, and the Shinra troops were using the break to get their wounds treated.

The squad 14 leader saw them approach and rose hurriedly to his feet, addressing Angeal "Welcome back, sir. How did your mission go?"

"No problems. We have what we came for," Angeal replied, "And we've already called for pickup. Did everything go well on this end?"

"Yes, sir."

"Any casualties?" Angeal asked, as Zack glanced around for the source of a faint rotor noise.

"No, sir," The squad leader reported, "Thankfully our medical personnel knew what he was doing, so we're all going to pull through."

"Good," Angeal turned to look over his shoulder, towards the sound of the arriving helicopters. Seeing them coming down for a landing, the SOLDIER 1st turned back around and waved a hand over his head to get the troops' attention.

"Listen up! We're moving out now, mission accomplished!"

This was followed by a quiet cheer, and Angeal smiled before continuing.

"Everyone get to a helicopter. I'm going to check that there are six SOLDIER from my list on each chopper, then we'll head back home. Understood?" There was a murmur of affirmative answers, so Angeal nodded once and gestured towards the helicopters, "Move out."

Angeal followed Zack to the nearest chopper and motioned for him to get on. Checking his pupil off the list, along with the squad 14 leader and four other SOLDER, he nodded for the pilot to take off. The next one followed the same procedure, taking the Squad 10 leader and 5 other SOLDIER. In the next helicopter, he found the Squad 7 leader with only 4 other SOLDIER.

"There's only…" Angeal began in question.

"6, sir, including you," The squad leader replied.

_Oh, right, _Angeal face palmed himself mentally, _I didn't remember that I would have to be the sixth passenger in one of the helicopters. That might have been a problem later. _

"Very good," he replied aloud, "Let me check on the last chopper, and if it's all clear we'll take off."

The squad leader nodded and moved to relay the message to the pilot as Angeal proceeded to the final helicopter.

He found a fully able member of Squad 7 helping Professor Kael lift the last of the injured carefully into the helicopter. Kael turned to him and nodded in recognition, "Almost ready here."

"Is it safe to put all the injured in one chopper?" Angeal asked, honestly curious, momentarily forgetting his misgivings about the doctor, "What if we get separated?"

Kael shook his head, standing with one hand on the edge of the door in preparation for getting in, "Even if we knew we were probably headed into that situation, and maybe especially then, I have to be with my charges, in case their conditions change."

Angeal nodded thoughtfully, that made sense.

Without registering it until after, he jerked his arm out to push Kael gently into the helicopter as he slipped. He was rewarded with a smile that reminded him inexplicably of Zack, and he smiled back without thinking, "We're all accounted for. Thank you for your good work, Professor."

Smiling again, Kael inclined his head respectfully, "It was my honor, sir, to work you and your men. I hope to have such luck again."

Angeal blinked at this, still smiling, and nodded, "Take off then, Professor, and maybe after this mission is over, we'll have a chance to work together again."

Kael's returning smile was quiet and gentle, no longer like any of Zack's, "Thank you, sir. I'd like that."

Angeal walked away, strangely lightened, as the helicopter lifted off. He pulled himself up into the last helicopter. "We're all accounted for. Let's head back."

The pilot acknowledged and the chopper took off.

"A good day," The Squad 7 leader remarked amiably.

"Yes," Angeal replied thoughtfully, "A good day."


	16. Scene 16: Bribes

This scene was written in 20 minutes when I realized I had completly forgotten about Reno and Rude running Kael's simulations while he was on mission.

That and Kael never told them it was a Wutai mission he was going on. So I ran with that.

* * *

**Bribes**

Reno and Rude were on patrol when the helicopters finally got in that night. So Kael dropped off his supplies and grabbed some snacks as a bribe before heading out again.

He found Reno at the railing in Sector 8 and sat down beside him, opening the bag of chips and offering it to him.

Reno growled under his breath and took the bag. After a few moments he turned to look at Kael.

"Wutai? You're not allowed to scare me like that, ever again."

Kael smiled his apology and nodded, "I doubt they'll let me out again for a while. Besides, the Turks fly interference for most of those missions anyway."

Reno accepted that, grabbing some chips and handing the bag back.

"How did the simulations go?" Kael asked.

Reno brightened significantly, "They were sweet, yo. No where near as battle heavy as the training ones, but they test your information skills. Perfect for Turks, you know?"

"Surely some of it needed work," Kael pressed, "I only just learned the basics."

Reno scoffed, " Sure you did. There were a few but nothing easily explained."

"Then, lunch with you and Rude tomorrow?"

Reno smiled, "You're on Professor."


	17. Scene 17: Trust and a Dangerous Request

I needed Kael to do something before he heads out to Wutai on a mission with Genesis, and my mind wanted me to do something with Tseng, since they only just met.

I'm not sure what Tseng is after, but I think one of the higher ups is feeding the Tursk false information, and Tseng is looking to access restricted science department files to get the correct information, as well as get some information Turks aren't supposed to have at all. (He's asking for acces to at least some files that are not supposed to be available to anyone not the President or a science department head).

Sorry if he's OOC, but I was trying to show that breaking the rules of shinra is hard for him because he knows what happens to people who do; they're disappeared, usually by him or his fellow Turks.

* * *

**Trust and a Dangerous Request**

Tseng hesitated outside the door to the not top-secret science department.

Did he really want to go through with this? He barely knew Professor Kael, and asking for any of the files he wanted without proper clearance could get him killed, or worse. For all he knew, the young scientist would decide it wasn't worth the risk and turn him in instead of hearing him out. The Turk was asking him to abuse his security clearance for a complete stranger. Did he suspect even now? Tseng wondered, Was he walking into a confession?

Tseng suppressed the urge to shiver, and jabbed the door activator a little more forcefully than he usually would, Turks did not stand hesitating in doorways.

The door slid open with a quiet sigh, and Tseng strode forward to deter his own misgivings. Then he stopped in surprise, blinking around at the chaos of movement, light, and sound. The science department was bright and open, separated into labs by glass walls and a few thicker walls for more dangerous or delicate experiments.

And there were people everywhere. Tseng wondered mildly how Kael managed to coordinate so many projects and people at once, while Hojo and Hollander could only seem to work with one project or assistant at a time.

Completely out of his depth, Tseng tried to pick the Professor out of the crowd, or locate his office. A young woman rushed past with a clipboard and the Turk stepped back to make sure he didn't bump her. Then a familiar voice filtered through the clamor on his right, and Tseng turned to find Kael talking to the young woman.

"Yes, place the order. Let's get more 8mL test tubes than they need this time to head off the next accident, even if they won't tell us what they need them for," The Professor was saying, as he jotted something down and signed the clipboard. He smiled at the assistant as he handed it back, thanking her for her help.

Tseng stepped forward in hopes of intercepting the Department Head as the woman rushed off again.

Kael noticed him with a slight start before recognition dawned and he smiled, "Tseng, you're early."

Tseng inclined his head, "Since I was the one who made the appointment, it is only polite to ensure that I am on time."

"If only everyone though that," Kael replied with a wistful shake of his head. He smiled apologetically at the Turk, "I have to finish my rounds, then I'll be right with you."

Tseng nodded his understanding, surprised that the scientist waited for it before heading off again. Not knowing where he was supposed to go, the Turk found himself trailing after the Professor. Kael on the other hand seemed to know exactly where he needed to go, which was just about everywhere. After a few minutes of watching the young scientist check on various experiments and explain several things to lost aids, Tseng was feeling out of place as the only one not working.

"If this is a bad time I can reschedule," he offered, wondering if he would have the resolve to return.

Kael started and looked up from the permission form he was skimming, "Oh, no, I didn't mean to make it look like you were imposing. You were just early. I only have to finish this now and we can have our meeting." He finished the last page and signed it, handing it back before turning to Tseng with an apologetic smile, "Sorry for the wait. Lets go to my office."

Tseng followed the Professor through the main department and out to a private lab just beyond. Kael locked the door behind them before taking a seat at his desk. He gestured for Tseng to sit in one of the other chairs around the room. "What did you want to talk to me about? It sounded serious."

Tseng seated himself in the chair directly across the desk and collected himself invisibly before replying, "I'm not sure if you can help, but… recently, I have been finding that the Turks' information is incomplete or even incorrect in areas. This could prove deadly for operatives in the field if such information was to become necessary. I hope to amend this, and the only place to get this information is the science department. Since you're on better terms with the Turks than your associates, I decided to approach you first." Kael was watching him calmly, and Tseng got the impression he knew he was avoiding a straight answer.

"What files are you looking for, exactly," the Professor asked, but didn't turn to switch on the computer.

Tseng hesitated, if he backed out now he was still safe. Could he trust the Professor not to sell him out? To break company policy and risk his own life, for a stranger?

"I haven't been able to access any of the required databases to accurately narrow my search," he offered, tentatively.

Kael considered him and Tseng turned away.

The scientist sighed and leaned forward, "I have clearance, if that's what you're asking." Tseng started, turning to face him, and Kael continued, "And I have a habit of randomly revisiting old files randomly and unnecessarily, so no one would be suspicious if I do so again."

Tseng realized with a shock that the Professor had just done what he was unable to do, and revealed information to a stranger that could have him killed. He let out a silent sigh, before meeting Kael's eyes, smirking invisibly, "I did not mean to imply that it might be suspicious."

Kael smiled back at him, "Of course, I apologize, I misunderstood." He turned his computer on and gestured to the empty space beside him, "Let's see if we can't pull up those files you need." Tseng was obliged, coming around the desk and pulling over a nearby chair.


	18. Scene 18: Encounter in the Elevator

This just seemed like something Kael would do, and it's as good a meeting between him and Genesis as any so I'm putting it here.

And I know I've had the urge to just poke the elevator button repeatedly, so I don't care if it's weird to everyone else.

* * *

**Encounter in the Elevator**

Genesis stared at the young scientist sharing the elevator with him. The other man was repeatedly poking the elevator button for his desired floor. He noticed the SOLDIER First staring at him and glanced up at him.

After a moment he smiled.

"It doesn't actually go any faster when I do this," he offered by way of explanation, before going back to pressing the button.

"Then why do you keep doing it?" Genesis finally managed.

The scientist paused in his repetitive action and seemed to think about it. Then he shrugged and turned to Genesis, "It's fun?" Then he returned to his self appointed task.

Genesis couldn't think of anything to say and found himself incredulously watching until the elevator came to a stop.

As the doors opened, the scientist turned and smiled, "Sorry if I bothered you. Hope you have a good day."

Genesis stared as the young man stepped out of the elevator and set off down the hallway, the door closing behind him. The elevator started back up, and after a few seconds Genesis cursed, "I was supposed to get off there."


	19. Scene 19: Printers

Hello anyone who hasn't given up on me yet.

Sorry this update took so long, College has been evil, but I finally have a free spring break so I can transfer some scenes from paper to the computer.

I also edited the begining of this story. (Most notably Reno takes down the robot, not Kael, that didn't make sense.)

As always, any kind of review is helpful, even if it's just telling me I'm not allowed to take this long again.

Happy reading. (And enjoy my oh so imaginative titles.)

* * *

**Printers**

Tseng watched Reno walk past his office the third time that morning, and raised an eyebrow when the redhead changed his mind and stepped inside.

"Hey, Tseng, your printer working?"

"I don't have a printer, Reno."

The younger Turk sighed dramatically and left. Tseng blinked and watched him leave, then returned to his paperwork.

Moments later, Rude walked in.

"I don't have a printer," Tseng preempted him. Rude nodded shortly, then sighed silently when Tseng raised an eyebrow at him.

"Kael, needs a printer. His isn't working."

Tseng nodded his understanding and Rude left.

As he went back to his paperwork, Tseng wondered if Reno had come to the Turk's floor first, or if all the printers between them and the Science Department were malfunctioning.

Sadly, he suspected it was the latter. Printers just worked that way for Shinra.


	20. Scene 20: Every Friday

Both this and the printer chapter happen all to often, no matter where I've volunteered or worked. It's the same as the printers and copiers at my school.

I may have to do one on terrible internet connection too.

* * *

**Every Friday**

It was common knowledge in the Shinra building that all the copy machines would be malfunctioning by Friday, especially if you had a deadline that weekend. So everyone worked hard to get their copying done on Thursday. And this, in turn, broke all the copiers just in time for Friday.

Kael knew this, but he wasn't in a hurry, and this particular project didn't have a set deadline, so… He had held out hope there would be one machine still working that Friday. And, if it was anywhere, it would be in engineering.

Laying the papers flet on the feeding tray he typed in the desired number of double-sided pages and waited. The machine read the sheets one by one, then spit them out into the return feeding tray. It hummed to life, and…

The screen flashed red, paper jam, before bringing up a map marking 13 different problem locations.

Kael sighed and pulled open the front of the copier, pulling out a shelf and beginning on the first roller in an attempt to get the paper out. Then he reached in up to his elbow to where the second sheet was wedged in behind.

"Oh," a voice spoke from behind him, "It isn't working then?" Kael pulled out the wrinkled mass or paper before turning to the blue-clad newcomer.

"Nah," he replied turning back with a shrug, "It's jammed pretty badly just now, but it's an alignment error overall. They'll need to repair it, then give it a week and it'll break again."

Reeve sighed, glancing at his own small pile of papers, "Not that I don't appreciate the excuse to put this off, but that machine's too new to be breaking like that."

Kael hummed in agreement as he twisted a few more nobbs. Reeve watched as he teased out the next few pieces of paper, fascinated by the machine much more than his paperwork.

"There has to be a better to put this together," Kael muttered as he flipped a lever so a roller could finally grip the trapped sheet.

Reeve blinked, "I have my tools in my office…"

Kael looked up at him in surprise, then smiled, "You get them and I'll move this into the middle of the room."

* * *

Sephiroth decided to stop by the engineering floor on his way back from a briefing, figuring the copier there was more likely to be functioning than the one in the SOLDIER lounge.

He stepped into the room and froze. The copier in question had been dragged into the middle of the floor and was now strewn across the room in pieces. Behind it he could hear voices and stop the occasional hand as Tuesti and another man handed tools to one another.

He stood there for a few moments as engineering jargon flew over his head. Then he turned and left.

Maybe he'd have more luck in the SOLDIER lounge after all.


End file.
